


Прическа

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Если встрепанность не в модеИ на миссиях подводит(Кровь с кишками в волосах) —То удобна и красиваНежными руками СтиваЗаплетенная коса!





	Прическа

С тех пор, как Баки остался у Стива (формально — у Старка, но это второстепенно), волосы Баки довольно отросли. 

Баки так печально прекрасен с распущенными волосами, прячась за ними, как за занавесом, и бросая быстрые взгляды из под волнистых прядей. Волосы покачиваются при движении, касаясь спины.

Иногда он собирает волосы в пучок, отводя от лица мешающие пряди, что все равно позже выпадают из незамысловатой прически.

А в последнее время Стив все чаще замечает косицу — обратный колосок из нескольких звеньев, плотно перетянутый маленькой резинкой. И взгляд Стива невольно останавливается на небольшом аккуратном плетении. Это чуть изогнутый, наскоро заплетенный колосок, из тех, что плетутся вечно занятыми, но аккуратными хозяйками. Видно, что руки привычны, а пряди наверняка не цепляются за металлические пальцы. 

Почему-то именно эта почти девичья прическа радует Стива. Хотя в Баки нет ничего женственного, ему очень идет. Несомненно, заплетал себя сам. И Стиву очень любопытно, когда и как он этому научился.

Вряд ли Баки смотрел сетевые самоучители по плетению сложных колосков, что-то вроде «Пять классных причесок для старшей школы» или «Выглядеть, как принцесса: плетем косы пошагово» — такого в сети полно. Может, увидел у кого-то на улице: на девочке, девушке или даже парне? Тор тоже пару раз появлялся в общей гостиной башни с какими-то косичками в волосах, но, кажется, плетение там было другим, хотя Стив в этом особо и не разбирается. И совсем маловероятно, что Баки научился этому давным-давно, например, заплетая сестру: Стив бы знал, да и сколько времени прошло. Скорее, Баки сам сообразил, как удобнее, или натренировался в не самые счастливые времена, когда плел что-то вроде особых ловчих сетей или секретного убийственного макраме.

Стив уже не один раз ловит себя на мысли, что сам бы хотел приобщиться к прекрасному. Выбившиеся из косы пряди так чудесно лежат, обрамляя скулы и подчеркивая темные глаза. Хочется намотать на палец, провести ладонью. И после завтрака, когда Баки уже поел, но еще не успел скрыться и сидит в компактном кресле, Стив задает вопрос:

— Баки, может, ты разрешишь заплести тебе косу? 

Баки сначала будто серьезно обдумывает, тянется ощупать свою косичку, смотрит на Стива. И когда Стиву уже нестерпимо хочется что-то сказать (извиниться, ободрить, постыдиться, попросить не обращать внимания или еще неизвестно что), Баки кивает. И, демонстрируя идеальную осанку, ровнее усаживается в кресле.

Стив сначала просто кладет свои ладони Баки на плечи. Тот напрягается, но не позволяет себе дернуться или отстраниться. В первые мгновения кажется, что в случае внезапной угрозы или резкого движения Баки готов исчезнуть, даже оставив в чужой ладони клок волос. Стив думает, ради свободы и собственной независимости Баки оставил бы и собственный содранный скальп. 

Раньше, когда-то давным-давно, он ерошил темноволосую макушку Баки чаще своей. Сейчас Стив на это не осмеливается, легонько проводя ладонью по волосам и одновременно приобнимая несчастную, настрадавшуюся голову.

Гладь густых волос под пальцами — для Стива настоящее сокровище. Но еще большей ценностью и подарком является согласие Баки — знак доверия.

Стив старается не дернуть, осторожничает, разбирает и расправляет пряди. Под волосами кожа не везде ровная, но и это уже не имеет значения. 

Гладкие, приятные на ощупь волосы охотно ложатся в плетение. Длины хватает всего на несколько звеньев косы. Стив закрепляет резинку, еще раз проводит ладонью по плечу и наконец отходит от Баки. Кажется, тот всю процедуру просидел с закрытыми глазами, а сейчас моргает и дотрагивается до волос, глянув на Стива. Они обмениваются тихими короткими благодарностями.

Полукоса-полуколосок, созданная руками Стива, получается более свободной и воздушной, чем плотно переплетенные косички Баки, и совсем простой. Стиву хотелось бы делать это ловче. Тогда, если бы Баки ему позволил, он мог бы делать это каждый день, например, перед завтраком. Но спасибо и за малые радости, тем более, что эта — по меркам Стива и Баки — совсем не малая.

Такое трепетное желание, что зернышком, хрупким ростком хранилось с надеждой где-то внутри Стива, вдруг распустилось и засияло необъятным, пылающе-жарким цветком в груди.

С завтрака проходит уйма времени. Баки со Стивом тренируются, посещают плановое совещание и еще пару мест, успевают прогуляться, обедают всей большой компанией, а Баки все еще ходит с симпатичной, но совсем не безупречной и уже чуть растрепавшейся косой. У Баки точно получилось бы аккуратнее, но его вид все равно греет Стиву душу.

Баки носит на волосах творение Стива словно подарок. Словно принятое от близкого украшение.


End file.
